Under Siege
by blackxxcat013
Summary: He was in a frilly blue dress. There was a tyrannosaurus rex breathing fire and wrecking havoc outside his kingdom. Most importantly, Kaidoh arrived to save his life, clad in shining armor of course. He was pretty sure it was all a dream. It had to be. Warnings: CRACK-ish (I guess... I'm pretty sure).


It was just a dream. He was 99.97% sure it was. None of this would make sense otherwise. But why did it feel so _real_? He could feel the smooth, silky texture of his bedsheets and the rough lace of his dress… _Dress_?!

He looked down at himself that he was indeed in a dress (baby blue frills and all that). He wasn't sure why he was in a dress. He mildly wished it was green, like his notebooks were but it didn't matter. This colour matched his skin tone better anyways._ Wait, what?_

Outside the window a few steps in front of him, he saw a giant reptile in the distance and squinted. _Was that a tyrannosaurus rex breathing fire_? By the size of its silhouette, he estimated that it was at least 564 miles away, somewhere near the mountains and past the outskirts of town. Suddenly, a feeling of dread washed over him. Some sort of fear and panic that he couldn't explain. His small kingdom was under attack and he as its ruler should do something about it!

He stood up abruptly, planning to take some sort of action against the beast as soon as possible. However, as he did so, there was a loud crash from in front of him. He fell back on his bed, barely protecting himself from the shards of glass that flew in his direction. He did not know what caused the crash until a voice spoke. Deep, low and familiar sounding.

"I am here to rescue His Highness," it said. And at that voice _His Highness_ Inui Sadaharu deemed the situation safe and uncovered his face.

There, across from him, stood the magnificent Kaidoh Kaoru suited in his shining armor (sans helmet), complete with sword and shield. There was an air of radiance as he shook his head free of any glass shards.

Inui couldn't resist his gawking. No data he had ever collected could explain what was happening in front of him.

"Your Highness? Are you alright?" Kaidoh's voice sounded worried. "Your Highness?" and it grew more distant as he spoke. "Your Highne-? ...Your Hi- Inui sempai?... Inui-sempai?"

There was something jabbing at his collarbone. "Inui-sempai!"

Inui's eyes shot open then and his body jerked so hard he almost fell off the bench he was lying on. Good thing Kaidoh was still in the process of jabbing his collarbone or else his glasses probably would have destroyed his handsome face.

"Kaidoh?" the older teen mumbled, his mind still foggy from his nap. Nap? Sleep? Truthfully, he didn't even remember falling asleep so he didn't know what to call whatever just happened.

"Oh good, you're alive. Hurry up and get your things ready, we have to go soon," the junior promptly answered and left his side, taking all the warmth with him.

Inui decided to obey without a fuss. As he got up groggily, head pounding for some reason (he then mulled over if this is what hangovers felt like and figured he didn't like it), he noticed that they were in the club room._ Club room? How did he get there? Who took him there? Where are the other members? What happened to practice?_ Before he could think of anymore questions, his brain throbbed and he physically winced. It was then that Kaidoh, _precious Kaidoh_, decided to be the knight of the day and answer all his questions.

"You know, you probably shouldn't drink those juices of yours. They can't be healthy," he started saying as Inui started packing up his things. Kaidoh's seemed to already be done packing up his. "I mean, you passed out the second that_ thing_ entered your mouth. You know what will happen, why drink them? Why bother even making them in the first place? If Oishi-sempai wasn't the caring person he was, we would've just left you outside and pretended not to have known you."

Meanwhile, all Inui could think of was that it felt odd to be scolded by an underclassman. But it still felt pretty nice. _Was that because it was Kaidoh doing so?_

"Are you ready, sempai?" the younger teen's voice brought him out of his thoughts and he could only nod in reply, his brain still not processing as fast as it should be. However when Kaidoh made his way to the club room door, he quietly followed suit only to be stopped right before he stepped outside.

"You know, sempai," Kaidoh began quietly and Inui was 97.43% sure that the junior's cheeks were 21.32% pinker than usual. The rest, he simply blamed on his brain dead state. "If you're ever in danger, I'll come save you. I-I won't necessarily be in shining armor or anything like that but I'll be there."

Kaidoh's cheeks became 10% pinker and he immediately looked away, still not moving from his spot at the door.

Inui, on the other hand, felt himself becoming more awake, the fog in his mind instantaneously cleared. And he grinned, wide and bright.

"I'd like that," he said and watched Kaidoh walk away, watched the latter's ears turn pink. He couldn't help but notice the butterflies flying and squirming in the pit of his stomach.

_'Oh no. This is bad'_ a part of his brain thought. His defenses had been dropped. His chest cavity was under siege._ Maybe it's not so bad after all._

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! I bring you a piece written in the middle of all the project and exam stress. Yeah, I wrote this so I wouldn't die with the stress. On another note, I never thought I would write anything crack-ish. Does this even count as crack-ish? I think so, right? Inui is weird, as always, and Kaidoh is a cutie pie. I enjoyed writing this and I hope that you enjoy it as well~**

Thanks for reading!

Cat 3


End file.
